Promise
by ayokiana
Summary: Tori and Beck both promise to never give up on each other. But what happens when Beck gets in an accident and remembers everyone besides Tori?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters.**

Tori's P.O.V

"Oh great out of all of the things that could've happened, why this?" I whined, pacing up and down my room.

-Flashback-

"I'm so sorry we're late." I said as burst through the door, Beck trailing closely behind me.

"Care to explain why it is that the two of you are late to my class?" Sikowitz asked taking a sip from his coconut.

"Well I got up really late since my I forgot to set my alarm and when I finally got ready and hurried outside on my I realized that I had forgotten my umbrella home." I hurriedly explained.

"That would explain why you're wet." He stated.

"Yes then I ran into Beck and he gave me a ride and here we are." I concluded.

"Hmm but why were you late Beck?" he asked turning his attention towards Beck.

"I don't know." Beck replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put you out of class." Sikowitz said sighing.

"But I was late too!" I protested.

"Fine, well both of you can go outside." He responded.

Beck's P.O.V

'It's been a while since I've been late to class.' I mused as I walked into class.

I couldn't get any sleep last night; I kept having the same nightmare every time I drifted of into sleep. Tori and I were in the park and then I'd confess to her and tell her that I loved her but before she could answer the dream would go black and the darkness would swallow her. It usually ended with me trying to run after her but it feels like I'm trying to run underwater.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sikowitz asking me why I was late but how could I tell him that I was so busy thinking about the same girl who was standing next to me that I got close to no sleep at all.

"I don't know." I replied looking at my shoes and shrugging which resulted in me being put out of class. Tori shouted that she was late too and Sikowitz just told us both to go outside.

Normal P.O.V

"Why'd you do that?" Beck asked.

"I don't know probably because it would've been unfair that we both were late yet you were the only one who got sent out here." She replied.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem." I said as we both sat on two nearby chairs.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Not really, I'll be okay."

"It's a yes or no question…are you cold or not?"

"Fine yes but it's-" she started but was cut off as Beck took of his jacket and placed it around her.

"There now you won't be cold and I want NO objections."

"Thanks." She replied smiling slightly.

"Hey Tori, let's play a question game." Beck suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Um, sure why not."

"Alright here are the rules…I ask you a question then you ask me one, no double questions and you don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable about the question okay?" he explained.

"Okay." She said nodding.

"You go first."

"Okay how are you and Jade doing?"

"Well, how do I say this." He said scratching his head. "Jade decided that it would be better if we saw other people."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay besides I'm over her, my turn now do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Beck, you're one of my best friends."

"Just as I thought." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing your turn."

"Okay, favorite colour?"

"Baby blue." He replied instantly. "Tori what would you do if I kissed you right now?" he asked slowly leaning towards her placing a sweet yet short kiss on her lips not giving her time to reply.

"Umm." She stuttered blushing like crazy.

"I have to go now." He said as the bell rang quickly picking up his bag.

"Wait!" she shouted. " Can I use up my last question?"

"Sure why not." He said turning to face her stuffing a hand in his pocket before adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"Do you by any chance like me?" she asked.

"More then you'll ever know Tori, more than you'll ever know." He answered before walking off.

-End of flashback-

Tori's P.O.V

"What does he mean by that!" I yelled running a frustrated hand through my hair." Could he mean what I think he means, does he feel the same way about me but what if I'm wrong?"

Suddenly her phone vibrated and a text from Beck lit up the screen.

**_-Hey Tori can you meet me outside in fifteen minutes? -_**

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Hey Beck." I said as I sat next to him on the porch steps.

"Hey." He replied smiling at me.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" he responded.

"Why did you call me out here?"

"Walk with me?"

"Answer my question first."

"I'll answer it while we're walking." He said as he stood up.

"Fine." I answered as we began our walk.

"I was feeling a bit lonely and I had some stuff to say that I didn't get to say earlier today."

"Ah I see."

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened."

"It's okay but I'm still curious as to why you kissed me out of all people."

"I cant say why but it just felt like the right thing to do." He replied stuffing his hands in his jeans.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He replied turning to face me letting out a cute embarrassed smile.

"Beck." I said before gathering up my courage, grabbed his collar and pressed my lips to his before pulling away.

"What was your reason for doing THAT?" he asked smiling, cheeks slightly flushed.

"It felt like the right thing to do." I replied smiling back at him.

"Tori do you love me?"

"I-I do but you don't seem to feel the same way…I should go now."

"Wait please don't leave please I love you too but was too scared to say anything since I thought that you would reject me, so I stayed quiet."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes with all my heart." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Who would've thought." I mumbled into his chest.

"Thought what?"

"That we'd be here telling each other that they love them."

"Yes no one would believe it but the most important thing is that we believe it and that it is happening" he replied hugging me tighter before letting go slowly. "We should probably get you back home."

"Mhm wanna stay for a while?"

"Yeah that'd be nice."

-At home-

"Wanna watch some TV?" I asked and he nodded in response. We both sat on the carpet as he slid his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder.

Beck's P.O.V

About half an hour later she fell asleep…to think she was the one who suggested this but I'm not complaining since she looks really adorable curled up to my chest and if you'd listen closely you could hear the faint snores.

My eyes widened and I forgot how to breathe momentarily when she said my name and clutched my shirt, a smile gracing her sleeping face.

'How cute.' I gushed in my head as I tucked a few loose strands behind her ear and kissed her forehead before turning my attention back to the TV.

"Hmm the couch is really soft." She drawled out sleepily. "Did we get a new one?"

"Well you seem really comfortable." I said looking down at her smiling.

"Hi Beck, what time is it?"

"Hold in." I said as I looked at my watch. "It's about five o'clock.

"Oh it feels much later than that."

"It does doesn't it but I should get going, I was waiting for you to wake up before leaving." I replied.

"What if I got up eleven o'clock?" she asked as she sat up away from me, rubbing her left eye.

"Then I would've spent the night." I answered seriously.

"On the floor." She teased.

"You would never make me sleep on the ground you love me way too much." I responded smirking playfully.

"Oh I would." She retorted as she stood up and I followed suit.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay.?" I said chuckling a bit.

"Tomorrow?" she said with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Mhm maybe we could go to the beach?"

"Yeah that should be fun, well I'll see you tomorrow then." she said as stood on her toes and I bent down to meet her lips as we shared a quick kiss.

"Bye Tori." I said.

"Bye Beck." She replied.


End file.
